


Let Me Hold Your Hand (Kit Walker x Jimmy Darling)

by ahs_evans_fics



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, Christmas Tree, Comfort, Evan Peters - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahs_evans_fics/pseuds/ahs_evans_fics
Summary: Jimmy's self-conscious about his hands in front of Kit.~“…do you really wanna be seen holdin hands… with me?"





	Let Me Hold Your Hand (Kit Walker x Jimmy Darling)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part of a sort of on-going christmas series i made with kit and jimmy--the second part is called "glittering lights" and will be posted soon

It was early morning on December 1st–the official start of Christmas. Christmas had always been Kit’s favorite holiday, and Briarcliff had taken it away from him last year. Luckily, he was now happily living with Jimmy, and Kit was determined to make this the best Christmas yet.

Meanwhile, Jimmy has never really had a real Christmas before. Sure, there was one or two gifts exchanged between freaks–but there was never a tree. Never any lights, hot chocolate, candy canes, decorations. Kit was determined to change all of that for him. Today, Kit was taking Jimmy to get his first Christmas tree.

Kit rolled over in bed to face Jimmy, who was still fast asleep, his soft snores resonating through the room. Kit chuckled and kissed his nose, making Jimmy scrunch it up and open his eyes.

“Mmmm…. Kitten? That you, darlin?” Jimmy groaned.

Kit shook Jimmy’s shoulder. “Wake up, sleepyhead! It’s December, I’m taking you with me to get our Christmas tree!”

Jimmy smiled at how adorable Kit’s childlike actions were when it came to Christmas. This would be their first one together, and Jimmy’s first one ever, and he knew Kit wanted it to be as perfect as possible for him.

“I’ll be up in a minute, Kit… less than that if you go make some of those pancakes of yours.”

Kit grinned with satisfaction and leaned forward to kiss Jimmy’s lips, before hopping out of bed and practically skipping to the kitchen.

Ten minutes and two plates of chocolate chip pancakes later, Jimmy walked into the kitchen fresh out of the shower. Kit walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and looking up at him. “Morning, handsome.”

“Good mornin to you too, gorgeous.” Jimmy pressed another kiss to Kit’s lips before walking over with him to the kitchen table.

Once Jimmy had downed Kit’s amazing pancakes, they got in Kit’s truck and drove to the nearest Christmas tree farm. Kit was bundled up in all his warm clothing–two coats, a beanie, a scarf Ma Petite made for him, boots, and gloves. All Jimmy had was one coat that happened to be too big for Kit and also a scarf Ma Petite made, featuring his initials carefully sewn on the corner like Kit’s. (Only, she didn’t make Kit’s “KW” if you know what I mean)

When they had arrived at the farm, they spent half an hour browsing between trees before Jimmy pointed out the tree he wanted them to have in the house. 

It wasn’t anything grand, which was exactly what Jimmy had wanted. It was a pretty less-than-average tree, actually. It had gaps where branches were supposed to be, it was missing needles and even more were falling off. 

Kit frowned. “You sure this is the one you want, darling?”

Jimmy nodded. “Look at it. Nobody else wants this tree. I can’t leave it here, knowing it’s not gonna get put in any house for people to decorate and admire. It’s kind of like a… freak tree, I guess?”

Kit grinned widely. He knew Jimmy had chosen this tree because it reminded him of his younger self. “If this is the tree you want, babe, then this is the tree we’ll get.”

They stood beside each other, admiring the tree in all its shabby glory. Kit glanced down at Jimmy’s hands–they were red at the tips and shaking from the cold. There aren’t really gloves made for people with three fingers.

Kit gradually moved his gloved hand over to Jimmy’s. Once they touched, Jimmy quickly pulled his hand away, looking at Kit with shock. Kit frowned, his eyes had a look of confusion and hurt in them. Jimmy’s eyes widened when he’d realized what Kit was thinking.

“Oh, no, baby! I wasn’t rejecting your touch at all, I just…”

Kit listened expectantly.

“…do you really wanna be seen holdin hands… with me? People would stare at you, Kit… wonderin why you’re with me. Do you want people to think you’re a freak? I don’t even know if we can hold hands, as much as I’d like to…”

Kit comfortingly placed his hand on Jimmy’s bicep, causing Jimmy to look him in the eyes. “Hey, hey–don’t you ever say those things to me again, alright?” He grabbed Jimmy’s wrist and kissed his palm. “You see these, Jimmy? You’re hands? They do not define you. You’re so beautiful, Jimmy. You need to see that. I am not ashamed of being your boyfriend. In fact, I think I’m the luckiest man in the world. I have the most caring boy in the world.”

At this point Jimmy was sniffling and struggling to keep his tears at bay. 

Kit leaned up and kissed his cheek. “And I bet we can hold hands.”

Kit grabbed Jimmy’s hand in his own–curling his thumb between his thumb and first finger, his index and middle finger between the first and second finger, and his ring and pinky finger outside the second one.

Kit laughed. “Jesus, Darling! You’re hand is freezing!”

Jimmy let out a watery chuckle. “I guess you were right, baby.”

Kit leaned against his chest. “And you were right about this tree. C’mon, let’s get it in the truck and then we’ll go home and decorate it–that sound good, babe?”

Jimmy nodded, pecked Kit’s lips, and looked down at Kit’s hand in his own. “Hey, Kitten…?”

“Yes?”

“C-can you hold my hand like this more often?”


End file.
